In the food preparation industry, it is important to mix ingredients to achieve an interim or final product. Prior mixing devices include passive, as well as active, mixing devices. Examples of passive mixing devices are devices which, by way of example, but not limitation, introduce beverage concentrate flowing into a stream of diluent, such as water. In some situations, this passive mixing may be acceptable depending on the type and nature of the concentrate as well as the diluent material, such as water.
An example of such a passive mixing device might be a venturi mixing apparatus in which two ingredients or components are brought together to produce a final mixed product. In a venturi device a stream of diluent, such as water, flows through a water feed line. Water flow is restricted and then expanded to produce a desired flow characteristic. On the expansion side of the venturi device is a connection to a second component. For example, the second component may be a beverage concentrate. The beverage concentrate connection or tube is connected to and communicates with the expansion side of the venturi device. When water flows through the water line and flows through the venturi device the venturi device creates a vacuum on the second component line thereby drawing second component from its source or container.
Another example of a passive mixing device occurs in the beverage industry in which concentrate is mixed with water by use of two separate lines and corresponding controllable valves. For example, the controllable valves are operated to allow the diluent, such as water, to be dispensed and a second component, such as a beverage concentrate, to be dispensed into the water stream. The water and beverage concentrate can be pumped to the valve, pressurized, fed by gravity or otherwise delivered to the corresponding valve. When the valves are activated, the ingredients or components come together for mixing in a passive manner. The combined stream produces some degree of turbulence thereby mixing or at least combining the components.
Examples of active mixing may include dispensing ingredients into a conical mixing chamber that may include rotating blades or other agitators. While mechanical mixing is essential in some situations, it requires additional time and effort to periodically cleanse the mechanical mixing components. Additionally, the use of mechanical mixing components results in a more complex and, possibly, more expensive system. Further, the use of mechanical mixing or active mixing components often requires a cleansing cycle. The clean-out cycle often involves rinsing the system with the diluent at the end of a dispensing cycle. The dispensing of the diluent such as water at the end of a dispense cycle may not be preferred because it adds a very diluted juice on the top of the cup. This may appear to the consumer as an improperly mixed solution or over diluted solution. In some situations the user or consumer of the product may find this rinsing unattractive or question whether their product is being over diluted or improperly diluted or watered-down.
In situations where passive mixing may be preferable for a variety of reasons, it is also important to make sure that the desired mixing results are achieved. Recently, in the area of beverage concentrates, the trend by the concentrate manufacturers is to increase the viscosity of the concentrate material. For example, while concentrate to diluent ratios of 4:1 are common, beverage concentrate manufacturers are increasing ratios to 5:1 and beyond. This increase in concentrate viscosity requires new systems, methods and apparatus for mixing the concentrate with water.
Sanitation and cleansing of components may be an issue for some equipment. As discussed above, it may not be preferred to cleanse components. In this situation, it might be desirable to provide disposable components. Disposable components would also be useful prevent flavor and allergen contamination. Buy removing and disposing of components, the chemicals that might otherwise introduce different flavors or allergens could be removed form the system. Disposable components would also increase the level of sanitation because the ease of changing and disposing of the components will help promote good sanitation practices.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.